Hell Fire
by demondanny123
Summary: A few vampires go to an old town and the villagers recognise Kurda. Now they want his head. Spoilers and a little twist thing where I change what happens at the lake of souls. Will be Rape in it near the end.
1. Prologue

This is my fifth fanfic

Sorry another one. I haved stopped doing my Furture story because I lost interest but it is up for adoption please pm if you want it. I just love starting new stories! Especially ones about Kurda!

This is just a little twist thing about Kurda's life and that has no connection to my other stories what so ever!

I do not own any Darren Shan characters. They belong to him himself. This is made up!

Title: Hell Fire  
Summery: A few vampires go to an old town and the villagers recognise Kurda. Now they want his head. Spoilers and a little twist thing where I change what happens at the lake of souls.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: Kurda fans!  
Goal: To do this story!

* * *

:-:Chapter 1:-:

The woman gasped as she ran, her feet were hitting the wet and sloshing mud at a fast pace. She wore only soft slipper like shoes that where falling apart right off of her feet. She had only a thick black cloak covering her body, nothing underneath, all her clothes had been left behind when she ran. Her hood had fallen down and she didn't have time to replace it and put it up again. He long curly blonde hair flew behind her, it was tangled in many places and looked worse in the rain. Dark eyes almost like two pieces of coal, thick lips, dark red colour, dark skin and thick eyebrows. She carried nothing, except a single bundle in her arms.

The town was far from quiet, it had been a few seconds ago but that had all changed. Shortly after her break for freedome the town had become alive with screams, cries and fire. People where chasing her, following her, screaming the same word over and over. "Witch". Idiots, where she a full witch and her powers had completely come she could have wiped them all out with a twitch of her eye!

As she ran along she mumbled something under her breath. It sounded both like a prayer and a spell. The bundle in her arms suddenly began to sob and cry, it fidgeted and howled. The woman moaned, the poor thing was hungry. She couldn't feed him now, too dangerous of course, but soon when the made it to the woods she could climb a tree and feed him there.

"Hang on my darling" she whispered holding him tight, protecting him from the rain fall.

In response the baby cried harder, sobbing and shaking, the woman continued on despite this, she made it out of the town, only a little longer and then she would reach the woods. Feet thump on the ground, a bang on thunder and flash of lightening close set the child off even louder. She had to stop and quiet him or else they would surley find her.

Just reaching the forest she looked back and judged how long till they caught up. Satasfied she stopped and slid the baby inside her cloak, then began to feed him, as she feed she walked quickly, juding the trees for a safe place to climb and hide, trying not to jog her child too much. She thought she found the perfect place when suddenly she tripped and fell hard on her wrist.

Feeling it snap beneath her she screamed in pain, her baby tumbled out from under her and rolled away, begining to cry again. Moving quickly, she crawled forward and grabbed her child, pulling him to her chest once more. Now she heard him, she shouldn't have stopped, if she kept going she could have lost them but she let her love for her new born child cloud her judgment. Mentally cursing herself, she stood and began to run again.

Hating herself she ran, wrist throbbing, plan of climbing up a tree gone for her mind in a seconds. She couldn't climb with this broken wrist, carrying her sobbing baby she knew her only hope was to find some secret passage or passing carrage. She stumbled along, begging she made it, she didn't want to die, she didn't want her baby to die either.

Almost to the main road, almost somewhere she had a slim chance of escape. When suddenly someone leaped from the side and grabbed her, she screamed a wordless screamed. The woman was thrown down a hills onto the cold wet bush, when she looked beside her she saw a man. It was a man from the village, David Hentna. He was knocked unconsious as he rolled down the hill, this gave her a chance, though she could no longer reach the main road, no one saw he fall down here and so no one would follow her.

She went to crawl away. To escape. But couldn't, looking back she saw her legs where bleeding, caught in a thorn bush, the more she pulled the more it hurt. Suddenly she realized she no longer held her child. Where was he?

She looked around, becoming hysteric. When suddenly she saw him, lying just ahead of her, she saw him being picked up by a strange man. He was tall, bulk, strong, wearing only rags and animal clothes, green hair all over the place, hadn't shaved. He smelt even from far away, horrible but he was her only hope. He was obviously not from the village, maybe he didn't know who or what she was, maybe he could take her child.

"Please" she sobbed "Take my child! Take him away!"

The man stared at her, his face blank with confusion. He looked down at the child, howling on the floor. The man bent down and picked the child up from the cold ground. Bits of wet cut grass stuck to the blanket that covered him, it was filthy and soaked, the child was freezing. It would most likely freeze to death left out in the rain. The man looked up, lights where coming from the distance, screaming words.

"Witch!"

"Burn Her"

"Die Bitch"

"Get the child too!"

"Don't let them escape!"

The man looked down at the woman, she had lay down, panting, bleeding, she was a goner, he could not save the woman. She seemed to know this as well, she shook her head and moaned for him to leave him.

"Take my child! Save him please! Save my child!" she sobbed "Don't let them have him!"

The man went to her and gently kissed her cheek, his breath was almost as bad as anything else but she didn't complain then he whispered "I shaint let them have him"

With that he turned around and ran, feet moving fast, running at incredable speed, soon gone from sight. The woman smiled and lay down, resting her head on the cool ground, rain covering her body, it was freezing but soon she was too numb to feel it, too numb to feel the painful bleeding of her legs. And then, just as soon her peace was gone and she was surrounded but screaming people, raised there torches, grabbing her sholders, not caring for her legs they ripped her free. She felt something but her body was still to numb to feel it.

They dragged her off to a small part where most of the trees covered them from the rain, she was tossed back and forth as people screamed at her, calling her a dozen different names, yelling and abusing her. She refused to cry or react, it was only then did the villagers realize she had no child with her. This made them angry and they grew more violent, punching, kicking, pulling at her tattered hair. Ripping her only cloak off revealing her naked flesh.

Her body was covered in dark tatoos, they where not ordinary tatoos though. They where special inscriptions that allowed her to perform certain spells and enchantments. They roared at her and got even angrier if it was possible. They kept this up until the mayor of the town stood in front of everyone.

"Karea Vundz" he said "You have been proven guilty of being a witch. We hence for sentence you to death. But" he said "We may chose otherwise, and let you leave this town, if you turn over you demon child then we can let you run"

"Never!" she screamed

"Burn her!" someone screamed and soon everyone was screaming for her crispy body.

"Prepare the fire" The mayor snarled

The many people began to chope wood from the trees, piling up and setting it alight, the fire blazed above the trees and all Karea could do was watch as they prepared her death. She refused to cry, she refused to plead and beg, she refused to even speak. Soon the fire was high and hot enough, they pushed her forward, Karea caught a final glimpse of the man that had exploited her. The man that started this, the man that ruined her life.

He was tall, muscular and very good looking but had a horrible glint in his green eyes. He had a five o'clock shadow and thick black curly hair. He wore a pair of shorts and plain shirt, both died black, his name was Varcen Creed. How she loathed him.

The next thing she felt was the horrible burning of her own flesh. Even then Karea held in the scream, she didn't cry, she didn't sob, she bit her lips and then finally, just to let something out, howled a prayer for peace where ever she was destined to go. People around her coward away, thinking she was howling a spell, finally she sobbed a final cry of the prayer and closed her eyes, allowing death to consume her.

The man carried the child, he heard the howl of the woman, it sounded like a old prayer he had heard once, but only witches used that. So the people where not being silly, she really was a witch. That meant that this child... was a witches son.

The child was still crying, it was shivering and clinging to the soaked blanket. The man sighed and pulled the blanket off him, it had a name written in it... Kurda... Strange. He sighed, he couldn't look after a baby, he didn't look more than three months old. Taking off his top, he wrapped the baby in it and began to walk. Taking the baby along he looked around, he then began to flit, he had to find a family for the child.

Almost a whole day later, the sun had come out now, but he ignored the pain and head ach, he ran and ran until he came to a nice little town, he went to a home and looked inside. An old woman was making something for an old man, no one else there. They would have to do, he was suppose to be on his way to vampire mountain. He set him down on the pavement and dug his finger in earth, he then wrote out his name so they would know.

"Goodbye kid. Hope you make it... I know you'll make it... You have strong blood... I sense it" the man smiled and brushed a hand over his head, through the stub of blond hair growing.

With that he stood and left. Hopefully the kid would be OK. Just in case the man watched as soon the old man went to go shopping, he saw the baby, picked it up and went back inside. With a small smile the man set off to vampire mountain.

The young baby inside had no clue what happened, no clue what happened to his mother or who saved him... He had no clue what so ever.


	2. HarkatKurda

Tital: Hell Fire  
Summery: A few vampires go to an old town and the villagers recognise Kurda. Now they want his head. Spoilers and a little twist thing where I change what happens at the lake of souls.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: Kurda fans!  
Goal: To do this story!

* * *

:-:Chapter 2:-:

Harkat and Kurda stared at one another. They where shocked, no clue what to say or what to do. Mr Tiny smiling cheerfully at them, Darren blinking and gawping.

After a short explanation they found out that Kurda went to the lake of souls because he couldnt forgive himself for what he had done. Mr Tiny wanted to keep Darren alive and so found someone that cared for him to travel with him and protect him, thus Harkat.

Lots of things where confusing, like the fact that both Kurda and Harkat had lived the same time but Mr Tiny just said time was no problem for him.

"So... what now? What happens to Harkat and Kurda" Darren asked

"Well... We have two options" he shrugged "One... one of them stays and dies or two they fuse and both live"

"Why on Earth would we not pick the second one" Kurda snorted

"Because some people go insane" he smirked and they all froze "Your soul will fuse but you will have two people inside your mind. Also you could very well be killed" he shrugged

They all looked at one another, trying to decide. Darren didnt feel it his right to say anyway. Harkat and Kurda however where talking. They where trying to decide if it was worth the risk. Neither wanted to die.

Eventually they came to a decision.

"We will join" Harkat said

"Alright then, stand in front of me" he said, face emotionless

They stood, side by side, in front of the small man. He held up a hand with his heart shapes watch and it began to glow. Both the little person and the vampire traitor gasped and collaspsed to the ground. Darren yelled, Harkat began to unwravel, Kurda threw up.

Darren ran to help but suddenly he was shoved away by Mr Tiny "Dont come too close!" he snapped "You dont want to join as well do you"

Darren stared uncertainly as Harkat unraveled completly and Kurda continued to be sick, now he was shaking and clutching himself. Then there was a flash and Darren covered his eyes.

When he looked again there was only one person other than Mr Tiny. Kurda stood, shakily, he was still covered in only the cloak Mr Tiny had given him but there was something different about him. His eyes where now the same green Harkat's had been, he had a grey tinge to his skin. His teeth where the same except more jaged. He was smaller than before but his blonde hair was still there and so was his three scars on his cheek.

"...Kurda? Harkat?" Darren asked uncertain

"Yes" he said, his voice was more like Harkats but that may be just Darren's imagination

"Are you Harkat? Or Kurda now?" Darren asked

The man took a momant to think then agreed "Kurda since we where both originally Kurda at first anyway"

"...Wow" Darren laughed, Kurda joined in. It was so nice to be better and to be back.

****

Kurda and Darren where sent back to their normal home. They just stood there for a while, just thinking about what they where doing and what happened. They stood there for a very long time when they eventually made their mind up to go to vampire mountain.

They began to walk and Kurda began to questions Darren. Very obvious questions he didnt seem to ask and when Darren voiced this he smiled.

"Harkat tells me the basics" he grinned and Darren blinked "Remember, we hear eachothers thoughts"

"Oh right" Darren grinned.

The next couple of nights where not lovely at all. Especially as Kurda was worried what the others would say, he spent days and nights refusing to go, threatening to turn around but then just laying down and falling asleep.

Darren didnt blame. He had killed Gavner, betrayed the clan. How could he just go back and pretend everything was normal. Kurda was sad to hear that Larten died, even sader that both Arra and Paris where also gone. He couldnt believe that Steve Leopard was the Lord of Vampaneze, turned out he knew him, they had meet and he knew he was training to become a vampaneze but nothing more than that.

Darren felt truly sorry for Kurda as sometimes he had nightmares of returning and being hated. Harkat spoke to him a lot, since Kurda's body was the most realistic to his normal form, he was the one with main control, Harkat could take control but only with a lot of effort. Harkat tried to ease Kurda's nurves.

_"Once they know this is me too they will relax" Harkat said_

"Or more likely apologise to you and kill us both" Kurda muttered allowed, making Darren stare at him oddly.

Darren took only a few days to get used to Kurda ocasionally speaking allowed. Although whatever Kurda thought Harkat heard it was more comfortable to speak out loud for him, ocasionally if Kurda ignored him or teased him he would take control and yelled through their lips making Darren jump but most the time Harkat was happy to sit back and relax.

Days passed and the longer it did the more anxious Kurda got. He began to get sick, to cough and shake, to fight more and more. Until one day they where finally there Kurda down right refused to go in.

"You cant make me" Kurda growled to Darren

"Kurda" he sighed

_"No he cant make you but I can" Harkat snarled_

_"What do you-" Kurda began but was cut off_

Suddenly Kurda was being forced forward. He wanted to yell but had no control of his body, Harkat was concentrating very hard and he hated him for it.

Darren smiled and shook his head slowly, he knew what was happening and quickly followed. They went into one of the many tunnels to get into the mountain. Kurda had eventauuly stopped fighting but every now and then Harkat would give him a light shove to keep him going.

The tunnel they where in was very wide, it fitted two or three people, right beside one another. The ceiling to it was low though, although Darren was smaller than most so just ducked down slightly, Kurda was now smaller but still taller than Darren so he had to be right over to avoid smacking his head.

Finally they made it to some large doors with two vampires dressed in green, standing outside with spears. At this Kurda froze and backed up "I cant go there. Once they hear my name, they wont believe me or worse they will kill me"

_"Tell them you are me" Harkat said to him_

"I am a prince I will tell them to leave you alone" Darren shrugged obviously not hearing Harkat.

Kurda was nervious and suddenly he did up his long blue cloak, he bent down and pulled his hood up so only his lips where seen. When they reached the gate the guards demanded that they regester themselves to the gate.

"Darren Shan Vampire Prince" Darren stated

"...Harkat Mulds... Little Person" he said in a voice much like Harkat's, Harkat must have taken over to do so.

"Darren Shan and Harkat Mulds are recognised by the gate" the vampire declared

They both went in, ready to face the vampires, not a clue how they would react to having the vampire traitor back with them.

* * *


	3. Hated

Tital: Hell Fire  
Summery: A few vampires go to an old town and the villagers recognise Kurda. Now they want his head. Spoilers and a little twist thing where I change what happens at the lake of souls.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: Kurda fans!  
Goal: To do this story!

* * *

:-:Chapter 3:-:

Kurda stared around, dreamily, he had missed this place very much. He then realized that the only problem being alive with Harkat again was that Harkat would hear his thoughts and respond to them.

"If you missed it so much then why are you so worried?" Harkat asked

"Because I missed the place, yes I missed the people as well but I dont think any of them actually missed me" Kurda responded

"I dont see why you had to betray them" Harkat thought to him

"Shut up!" he snapped allowed then froze as people looked at him. Kurda pulled his hood further down and blushed, he still made himself smaller than he was just in case. His legs where beginning to hurt but he ignored the pain and continued to walk on next to Darren.

They had to go to the hall of princes first. Kurda was not looking forward to that, even harkat was getting nervous. Darren couldnt help but get a funny feeling in his stomach as they walked, he didnt think he could stand by and watch both his friends get killed, maybe since he was a prince he could not intervien.

They got to the wall and Darren looked at the door. Kurda and Harkat stared at him, wondering why he hadnt opened the doors yet.

"Is something wrong Darren?" Harkat asked when Kurda kept quiet

"No... Its just... I... Never mind" he mumbled and placed his hands on the doors, slowly they opened revealing quite a few vampires and of course two princes. Mika Ver Leth. Vancha March. Paris had died and Arrow was away on war business.

Darren walked down, momentarily forgetting Harkat and Kurda, he smiled at his fellow princes and walked down, grinning from ear to ear as he waved to them. They smiled back, then they reached the thrones.

"Darren! Good to see you" Vancha grinned then frowned slightly "That you Harkat?"

"...Sort... Of" he mumbled after a moment of silence, again Harkat's voice

"Why have your hood up" he laughed "We all know you"

"Um, Vancha Mika I have some news" Darren said, sitting down

"Yes?" they asked

Darren swallowed trying to think of what to say next when Kurda coughed. They looked at him as he slipped his hood down, Vancha's jaw dropped, Mika's eyes popped the vampires around gasped. Kurda stood there, blushing slight, fidgiting.

"...KURDA SMAHLT!" Mika roared leaping up

Kurda took a step back while others mumbled thing like 'Traitor' 'Impossible' 'Saw him die' and others.

"Kurda" Vancha whispered quietly

"Its me" he shrugged "Well sort of"

"What do you mean sort of?!" Mika snapped, standing and glaring

"Mr Tiny fused mine and Harkat's sould... cause... we are one another you know" he explained

"So what?!" Mika roared "You expect us to let you back in!!"

"No" Kurda growled darkly "I dont"

Kurda spun around and went to leave when he stopped.

"Harkat doesnt want to leave does he Kurda" Darren sighed

"I hate this!" he shouted and was forced to turn around and walk back

"Now I am confused" Vancha said

"Harkat is alive in Kurda, he can control his body and speach if he concentrates but mainly he sits back and chills out" Darren shrugged

"I see" Vancha was looking on Kurda with pitty

Kurda stood, arms crossed, glaring at Mika. Harkat was trying to convince him to reason but Kurda had no thoughts of that at all.

"Mr Tiny brought him back and they had a choice" Darren explained, when he was done most of the vampires where nodding to show they understod.

"So... We cant stand for Kurda, even if he did do that for us" Mika growled, paused, then added "But we all trust Harkat... So he stays"

Murmers, some agreeing, some disapgreeing. But no one argued with the prince. Vancha was still watching Kurda with slight pitty, Kurda stared up at them, slightly angry.

Thats when things got confusing, the princes got Kurda a room, Mika continued to glare and watch Kurda while Vancha felt pitty for him. Vancha had after all been the one to nominate him for a prince.

*****

The next morning, or night, whatever it was Kurda woke to a rapping sound on the door. He moaned and rolled over but someone yelled at him.

_"Wake up!" they yelled_

Kurda sat up and smacked his head against the lid of the coffin. He yelled and threw it off, rubbing his head he realized who had yelled.

"Harkat" he growled allowed "You could have just taken over"

_"I know but that was much more fun" Harkat replied_

"Kurda... Are you awake?" Darren asked sticking his head into the room.

"Now I am" he mumbled sourly

"Whats up?" Darren asked

"Nothing" he sighed, he heard Harkat snickering in the back ground "I just hate sharing a mind"

Darren giggled and looked around. Kurda's room was small, hardly anything in it, a coffin and a large chest that was pad locked. On the chest was Kurda's blue cloak. Other than that he had nothing else in the room strangly enough. Mind you he did just move in yesterday.

"Where are we going?" Kurda asked

"I dunno. You wanna eat or wash?" Darren asked

"Eat" he shrugged

Darren nodded and they headed for the hall.

*****

Kurda couldnt have been more miserable. Nearly everyone stared at him, most just walked by, watching oddly while some actually went up to him just to let him know they didnt trust him. He felt lonely, if Darren hadnt been there to give him a smile and urge him on he think he would have just about killed himself.

When they got to the hall Kurda froze once more. When Darren looked he saw Vanez, Seba and a vampire all sitting together, Darren realized that Kurda didnt think he could face them after what he had done to Gavner.

"It'll be ok" Darren smiled

Kurda shuffled his feet for a second then sighed and nodded, they went to the table. Darren grinned up at them while Kurda pulled his hood up so it covered all but his lips and chin.

"Hey there guys" Darren grinned and sat down, they smiled at him and stared at Kurda as he sat down and put his head low.

"Hello Darren" Vanez smiled at him

"Good morning" Seba nodded, both then stared at Kurda

Kurda kept his head down, arms crossed on the table and faced low. Seba stood and went round so he was sitting next to him. Seba began to whisper to quiet for anyone but Kurda to hear.

Vanez suddenly leaned over to Darren and whispered "Word spreads fast... But they could be rumors... Is that Kurda?"

"Thats him" Darren nodded "And Harkat"

Vanez stared at him as he turned his head slightly to talk to Seba, still in whisper. Darren looked down and began to eat calmly, talking to Vanez, the new vampire he hadnt seen before watched them all.

"Oh yes Darren" Vanez grinned "This is Gaara, he is a vampire that hardly ever comes to the mountain but he is here now so" Vanez shrugged

"Oh Hi" Darren reached across and they shook hands.

"'Elo Darren Shan" he nodded and shook my hand hard "Your the prince are ye not?"

"yeah" Darren smiled "Nice to meet you Gaara"

"'Ose that one?" he asked nodding to Kurda

"Thats my friend" Darren smiled, under his cloak Kurda blushed and smiled slightly "Kurda Smahlt"

"...The trai'or" he snapped and Kurda shrank down

"Its ok" Darren said quickly

"You sure?" he asked quietly

"Positive"

"Well... Ok... But I'm watching 'im" Gaara announced

Darren scowled, what right did he have to be horrible to Kurda like that. Kurda done what he had to to try and save the clan and he was his friend. He didnt mind a couple people coming up and telling him he didnt trust him still but those had been people that knew him or had been close friends with Gavner. Gaara didnt know Kurda _or_ Gavner. I didnt like him.

* * *


	4. The New Quest

Tital: Hell Fire  
Summery: A few vampires go to an old town and the villagers recognise Kurda. Now they want his head. Spoilers and a little twist thing where I change what happens at the lake of souls.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: Kurda fans!  
Goal: To do this story!

* * *

:-:Chapter 4:-:

There had been talk of the vampaneze lord. He had been spotted near an old town that had its own laws. No one knew what he was doing there but all they knew was that they had to go where thinking of ignoring it and plan this out, Darren and Vancha where anyway. Then just as things where confusing enough a very unwelcomed visiter showed up. Des Tiny.

He just strode into the mountain one day, smiling at people calmly and tipping a preten hat to them. Most couldnt help but stop and stare at hime while others just plain gawp and shivered. One person even ran away and was heard to have been throwing up. Through it all he just smirked and made his way to the hall of princes.

Needless to say that the princes where no more calmer to see him stride in than the rest of the vampires now where they. Mika sat stiff, staring at him, wordlessly. Vancha was glaring slightly, one foot spread over his lap where he had been biting his toe nails. Darren's breath caught in his throat and he froze where he was just about to stand and go to see if Kurda and Seba where ok, they had both been rather quiet with their heads down. They didnt have their heads down now though, their heads where shot right up to see Mr Tiny that Kurda's hood fell down.

Mr Tiny walked calmly, smiling at each vampire one at a time. Until finally he reached the thrones. He sat down on the spare thrown that had once been occupied by Paris who passed away.

"Greatings Vampires" he grinned at them

"Good evening Desmond" Mika said when no one said anything

It would have been somuch easier if Paris was still here, he could as least speak to Mr Tiny, everyone was nervous of him and unsure of what to say.

"I have some news to say but it is not for all ears" he stated "Everyone but those I say must leave" Everyone seemed to tense as they stared at him, wondering not only who he would say but also what he wanted from them. "Vancha March and Darren Shan of course but also... Kurda and or Harkat" he smirked "Whatever he is being called... Seba Nile... Gaara Blade... Vanez Blane and finally... Pucilla Pecil"

Most vampires where now annoyed, they wanted to know what was going on but they dared not stand up to someone like Des Tiny. So most the vampires left except the ones whose name was called out. Mika looked furious at being told to leave but did as said and stood, he strode out with some dignity and Mr Tiny called some people forward.

"Now you must all be curious on what I want from you" Mr Tiny said "Well. Remember when I told you only Darren, Vancha and Larten could search for the lord... well there has been a change of plans" he paused "You will all go and search for him" another pause "You will travel to wherever you believe him to be"

"And what do we do then?" The only girl called... Pucilla asked "May we kill him?"

"No... that job still resides to the three. Or should I say two. Chosen fighters" he said

Darren cringed wishing Mr Crepsley was still with them. He looked around. Seba had hard face, set and ready to go. Vancha was busy with a peace of dirt under one of his nails to pay any attention whats so ever. Kurda was looking at his feet frowning. Gaara was also looking up, eager to fight and face Steve. Pucilla also held her head high.

"So... what... We leave and search for him altogether now?" Vancha asked yawning

"Correct" Mr Tiny shrugged

"Ok then lets go" he said turning and striding off.

The few others followed but Kurda looked up at Mr Tiny, Seba saw him and fell back himself.

"Why are you so happy... You never bring good news like that" he said suspiciously

"Cant I help the vampires every now and then" He asked innocently

"No" Kurda muttered under his breath but followed the others relunctantly

_"Whats wrong with you?" Harkat asked_

"Nothing" he mumbled allowed "I just dont trust him"

_"Me either, we better keep our eyes open"_

*****

They had been quick to leave. Vancha had wanted to get out as soon as possible and being a prince he could order the others around easily. Darren was a prince as well but he didnt feel right about comanding really so he just nodded and did as Vancha told them.

It was seconds after Mr Tiny had watched them depart the hall that they also left the mountain itself. No proper goodbyes just a wave and they walked on. Most hadnt said much. Pucilla liked to keep to herself. Seba was alway happy to talk to his friends and Vancha was loudest of all, Vanez not far behind. Darren spoke too but mostly thought hard of the work ahead of them, while as usual Kurda kept his head low and his hood up. Gaara was ok to be around but he was annoying as hell. He seemed to always believe he was right and tried his hardest to boss everyone around. Even the princes!

"Its one of the reasons he is not a prince" Vancha whispered "He believes that he is right no matter what and always wants to show off or be in charge, he just couldnt do that, he has to be careing and he is far from it" he snorted

Vancha wasnt happy with Gaara because he kept pushing ahead and making desciciouns without us knowing, at one point he said he better lead since he knew alot about the world beyond. At that Vancha snapped.

"I have been living out in the wilds since before you where even born!" he snapped "So why dont you get back behind me and shut it!"

Gaara was shocked by this, he wasnt used to being shouted at. But instead of arguing, he crossed his arms and sulked behind him. "Whats so funny!?" he snapped at Kurda who had began to snigger "Dirty little traitor!"

Without wanring he actualy punched Gaara in the face. Seba gasped "Kurda!"

"It wasnt me!" he yelled "Harkat did it"

Darren laughed "Maybe he is just sick of that guy yelling at you"

"I wouldnt midn if I didnt get the blame" he growled

Darren grinned at him again, Seba even smiled and shook his head. Then they continued to walk. Gaara glaring at Kurda for the whole time.

*****

They where camping under a tree in the woods, a bright fire lite curtasy of Vanez Blane. Then sun was out but they where sheltered saftly.

"We could go to the town that we last heard him at" Seba suggested

"Good course of action in my oppinion" Gaara grinned

"I agree" Pucilla said quietly

"Whats the town name?" Kurda asked

"Notinbrooks I think" Vancha said

"What!?" Kurda gasped "We cant go there!"

"Why not?" Everyone frowned at him and he blushed

"Um... I...Um..."

Suddenly it was Harkat's voice

"There are vampires near there, they may not drain blood but they sure as hell are evil" Harkat said

"How do you know?" Darren asked as the others blinked

"Kurda grew up there... I mean we... its too confusing" Harkat sighed

"Oh" Darren mumbled, he wasnt sure if it was such a good idea that they went somewhere like Kurda's home if he didnt want to, but before he could voice this Gaara spoke up.

"Well listen here rat" he had began to refuer to Kurda as a rat since he punched him "We have a job and just because you dont like it-"

He was cut of by Vancha "Anyway we dont have to go tothat particular town, just the one near it"

"Never been there" Kurda mumbled "But I heard they have their own laws. They might not take to kindly to us and could do what they want to punish us"

"Its a risk we will have to take" Vanez said

They nodded at one another, Kurda's slightly half heartedly and lay down, all except Vancha who decided he wanted to go for a walk.

Darren lay awake for a while, since he was still only half vampire he didnt sleep as much as the others. He studied Pucilla quietly, she was strange and didnt seem to like any of the vampires here. Or at least not enough to talk to them.

She had long, curly died blonde hair, pail skin and a few scars and burns on her arms from where she took the trials a couple years ago. She had thick eyebrows and long lashes, very bold and strong, much like Arra was. She had long nails that where not red from nail polish but red from blood. Her clothes where only a thin tank top and skirt, no shoes or socks her lips where tight and thin, her node wrinkled even in her sleep, she had pointed ears and hairy arms and legs, finally there was a large tatoo on her back in the shake of a snake with its fangs showing as it curled around a stick, eyes red, the snake scared Darren, it looked like it was constantly watching him. Still.

He prefered her a lot more that he prefered Gaara.


	5. Arguments

Tital: Hell Fire  
Summery: A few vampires go to an old town and the villagers recognise Kurda. Now they want his head. Spoilers and a little twist thing where I change what happens at the lake of souls.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: Kurda fans!  
Goal: To do this story!

* * *

:-:Chapter 5:-:

The vampires woke when they heard a yell. Sitting up and moaning as they rubbed there eyes. Then they saw Gaara leaping up and down, clutching his foot and wimpering a small black wolf cub sat by him, almost smiling up as his as he tail flew back and forth.

"Aww!" Darren laughed leaping up and crawling to the cub "Hay there pup"

"It bit me! For no reason It Bit Me!" he yelled "What if it had some disease!"

"Calm down!" Vancha snapped and also went to the cub, he picked it up and studied it then set it down smiling "She is fine"

"Its a girl?" Darren asked

"Yes, she is rather young to be on her own though, I wonder where her mother is" Vancha mused allowed

Darren stared at the small cub, fasinated with her pure black fure and bright yellow eyes. She looked so sweet and innocent.

"If we cant find the mother then can we keep her?" Darren asked

"Dont see why not" he shrugged

The others smiled at him as he picked the cub up and laughed when she licked his face, all except Gaara who glared at the cub with dark eyes.

The sun was just beginning to set, so everyone stood and made there finally journey, by the morning they would reach the town. All getting ready the stood and moved on.

It was quite peacful that trip. All until Peach (the name he gave the small cub, saying she was sweet as one) decided to have a little tinkle break on Gaara making him roar with anger. Everyone fell apart laughing but Gaara only picked one soul victum. Kurda.

He shoved Kurda hard so that he fell, stomped on his foot, 'forgot' to get enough water for them and offered the ones he did have to everyone BUT Kurda (Vancha and Darren offered to share but Kurda shook his head).

It was known that he was doing this but all Vancha could do was snap at him every now and then. It was also known that the more Gaara did this, the more Kurda hated himself and wished he hadnt come back.

Darren tried to encorage him that it was ok but most the times Kurda just walked off by himself. The more and more this happened the angrier Darren got with Gaara, half way through the night Darren found himself dropping a spider into Gaara's water bottle and adding a small amount of dirt.

"Here you go" he said then handing him the water

"Thanks kid" Gaara groaned rubbing his neck and taking a large swing of the water, he then froze and leaped to his feet.

"Something wrong?" Seba asked as he reached and spat the water out

"What wrong with you?" Vanez frowned

"What did you put in here!?" Gaara snapped at Darren who scowled

"Nothing, I dont pull nasty tricks" he was finding it hard not to smile

"Calm down Gaara I am sure you are over reacting" Seba said

"I am not! That kid tried to kill me!"

They all rolled there eyes, Kurda covered his mouth and turned his head so that they wouldnt know how he was laughing so much.

From then on Gaara did not just dislike Kurda, but Darren also. He didnt care and was almost happy of this since he didnt like Gaara much either.

Then soon they finally spotted a town, it was very small and had little buildings, lots of grass and animals all over. There where plants and weeds from what they could see and there was only one big building and that was a church.

"Think this is it?" Vancha asked

"Yeah" Kurda nodded

"Is that your old town?" Vanez asked pointing to a town near it

"Yeah" he mumbled quietly

"Come on then lets not waist any time" Gaara laughed

Kurda and Darren automatically glared at him. Vanez, Vancha and Pucilla however didnt noticed and walked on. Darren walked next carrying Peaches while Kurda and Gaara brought up the rear. Gaara purposly waited so he could speak to Kurda alone.

As they began to walk he grabbed Kurda's arm and pulled him back, squeezing painfully.

"Listen here Rat" he growled in his ear. Kurda glared at him darkly "We are going to have a talk"

"Let go of me" both Harkat and Kurda hissed at him, tugging at their arm.

"Not until I have my say" Gaara smirked "You try even just one little thing then I swear to the gods of paradise then I will personally strangly that skinny weak bloody neck!"

Kurda glared at him darkly. Then watched as Gaara walked off next to Vanez and talking to him.

Finally they reached the town. Walking in they saw lots of people around and those people stared at them as they walked along. It kept on going until finally a small boy passed and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"THE WITCH IS BACK!!!"


	6. Arrest

Tital: Hell Fire  
Summery: A few vampires go to an old town and the villagers recognise Kurda. Now they want his head. Spoilers and a little twist thing where I change what happens at the lake of souls.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: Kurda fans!  
Goal: To do this story!

* * *

:-:Chapter 6:-:

Kurda blinked and stared not a clue what to do. Gaara laughed while Vancha smiled and shook his head. Darren and Seba both took it seriously and frowned at the child. The child however ran off screaming for help.

"That was... weird" Pucilla muttered

"You can say that again" Kurda said

"That was weird" Vancha grinned

"Maybe we should find somewhere to stay... The sun will be rising in an hour or two"

The nodded and walked along. They took no more than three or four strides when suddenly the boy was back with his friends and all of their parents. The parents looked annoyed and had their hands on their hips like they where ready to tell the children off but froze when they saw the group. Their hands dropped to their sides and their mouths dropped open.

They stood their for a minute before grabbing their children and running, all but one. It was a woman, brown long hair past her shoulders except her fringe which was parted and died pink. She was tanned and wore a long white dress with sandals. She wore little make up and looked reasonably pretty except the horrible scar on her right cheek that looked like it was rotting.

"Hello" she smiled, her smile was friendly but her voice was shaken, as if she was afriad.

"Hello" Vancha said walking forward. He took a step too much because she suddenly took her own step back quickly. Vancha stopped and blinked "I am not going to hurt you Miss..." he waited for a name but didnt get one, she just watched him shakily.

"Um... What are YOUR names?" she asked raising a thick eyebrow

"Vancha March" Vancha said straight away "My friends... Seba Nile, Darren Shan, Kurda Smahlt, Vanez Blane, Gaara Blade and Pucilla Pecil"

"Well... I am Bree" she said, not giving a last name

"Bree can you please appoint us to a hotel" Vancha asked nicely

"Why?! Why do you want to stay?!" Bree snapped, shaking

"Because... We have travelled... We need rest" Vancha blinked at her

"Oh... Well... Where are you from?" she frowned

"All around, we travel all over" Vanez said

"Well... Have ANY of you ever been here before?" she spat, glaring at them.

"_Is it me or is she glaring at us_?" Harkat asked Kurda

Kurda frowned at her. She was in fact giving them a strange look. He might have been mistaking, she could be looking at Seba who stood right beside him or at Gaara the other side but he was sure it was him she was watching. They all shook their heads to her question and there was an awkward silence.

"So can you show us to a hotel?" Vancha asked after a while

"...I suppose I can" she mumbled "But stay far behind me! And no speaking!"

They all blinked at her, all wondering how long ago she was released from hospital. But even though they where unsure of this woman she was there only hope of finding a hotel before sun rise so they did as told.

They passed lots of buildings as they walked, and lots of people too. Nearly all of them yelled and ran away, some just stopped and stared, one actually screamed die and went to run at them but some other people grabbed him just in time. Seba blinked at them and frowned then looked at Vancha who was scowling at Bree who kept her eyes looking up and ahead.

"Bree why is everyone so afraid of us?" Vanez asked

"I... Dont know" she lied

Bree led them along further and further. Finally they where at a building, it was rather small but long. It was old and had little windows, one large double door and a a small fence around it. There was hardly any one there and it was really quiet, there was an old wooden cross above the double doors. It looked ready to actually fall off.

"Is that safe?" Darren asked

"It is perfectly fine!" Bree snapped. They all frowned as she stopped and bowed her head, she mumbled something and then looked up "Come on then"

"Isnt that a church?" Kurda asked

"yes. Have a problem with that?" Bree asked quickly turning on him

"No, well, yes, we asked for a Hotel" Kurda said shocked

"Kurda has a point, we dont need to pray, we need to sleep" Vancha said

"Look, we dont have hotels here, we are not some resort for people, travellers stay in the church" Bree growled

"Fine" Gaara shrugged acting like the leader, he strode ahead and the others saw Vancha grit his teeth tightly.

They all followed, soon vancha had pulled him back and taken the lead again. Pucilla slightly behind him also shoved Gaara back. Soon he was at the back and they all walked inside. A man greated them, he seemed nice. Walked up to them and bowed, greeting them and saying they could stay as long as needed, but then froze when he saw Kurda, much like the others. Next to him was another man thick curly black hair and green eyes. He was quite good looking but had a horrible scowl at the moment.

"Who are you people? What are you doing in my home?" he asked

"We are travellers" Vancha explained

"Travellers?!"

"Yes" Vancha said "I am Vancha, this is Darren, Gaara, Kurda-"

"Kurda Vundz!" he shouted, everyone was staring now, opened mouthed, wide eyed, shaking, afraid

"Uhhh... No" Kurda said "Kurda Smahlt"

"Were you an orphan!?" he shouted striding so he was right in front of him

"Um, yes?" Kurda said it almost like a question, slightly unnerved

Gasps all around and some one screamed death making him looked around

_"What the hell is their problems?_" Harkat asked

"Is there a problem?" Kurda asked after a while of silence

"Yes I believe there is" the man hissed and snapped "Arrest him!"

"What?!" Darren yelped

Kurda just blinked as two people grabbed him, they where unnaturally strong. Kurda pulled but they held far too tight.

"Let him go!" Vanez Blane shouted and made a threatening move towards them

"What did Kurda do to you?!" Seba hissed to the man

"He has been wanted for a long time" he said

"What do you mean? He has never been here before!!!" Vancha roared

"He is evil" the man snapped

"yeah right" Pucilla snorted "We know Kurda, if he is evil then what are the rest of us"

"You dont have a right" Darren snapped, holding Peach as Kurda was pulled away by the men "WHo are you?!"

"I am the leader of this city, my name is Varcen Creed"

* * *

**_Sorry about the lack of updates, I have been on holiday but now I am back!!! Please review and I will put the chapters up!_**


	7. Place To Stay

Tital: Hell Fire  
Summery: A few vampires go to an old town and the villagers recognise Kurda. Now they want his head. Spoilers and a little twist thing where I change what happens at the lake of souls.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: Kurda fans!  
Goal: To do this story!

* * *

:-:Chapter 7:-:

"Do I know you?" Kurda blinked

"No, but your mother and father did" he smirked

"My parents" Kurda blinked

"Yes now arrest him!" Varcen smirked

"No!" Darren shouted and tackled one of the men. Caught of suprise the man let go of Kurda and fell back. Then the second one was knocked down by Vanez as he began to pull Kurda long. Kurda fell to the floor but jumped up in time for Varcen to grab him and pulled out a gun. He put it to Kurda's temple and shouted at everyone to stop.

"Enough!" someone else shouted

Hurrying over was the priest of the church. He looked angry but also worried and fightened just like everyone else. He stood in front of them and raised his hands "Stop this unholy act in the house of God"

"Priest, you are already in trouble, dont make things worse" Varcen growled

"It doesnt matter, you can not do such things here, same as you cannot arrest me or that man!" he snapped

"..." Varcen growled, he looked at Kurda and hissed something in his ear then shoved him forward "He cant stay here forever, when he leaves, he is mine" he spun and stormed out, he waved his hands and allowed his people to follow him.

Kurda stared after him then looked ahead, Vanez stepped beside him and asked if he was OK. He just nodded, frowning slight, when the priest coughed into his fist to draw their attention. When they looked round they saw he had an eyebrow raised

"I stood up for you, even though I dont know who you are, but I must ask you do not disturbe my church" he said, slightly darkly

"I dont understand, why does everyone hate Kurda?" Vancha asked

"Because he looks so much like a witch of our days. Only problem is, the said witch died over a hundred years ago" the priest said

"Really?" Gaara blinked

"Yes" he nodded and rose an eyebrow "May I ask where you are from?"

"All over" Vancha said

"I suppose you can stay here, let me show you to the rooms" he said as he walked, they followed. "You are in trouble you know"

"What do you mean?" Kurda blinked

"Varcen is in fact our leader of this town, his determination was hard and I imagine that he does plan to surround the church and keep you here. So I would be careful if I where you" he said

"I doubt he could do much" Vanez smirked

"Dont doubt his kind" the priest warned

"What do you mean by 'His kind'?" Seba asked

"Never you mind, just watch out" the priest said quickly

"Um... Ok?"

He was silent from then on as he led them all into one of the rooms and up a very high staircase and into a small room. It was very old with furniture lain out everywhere covered in white sheets. The floor boards creacked under they heavy feet and the door was stiffy and hard to open.

"Thank you" Darren smiles at him

"You are welcome" the priest smiled warmly at him and pulled the door shut before taking several deep breaths

Meanwhile inside Vancha had gone to the circular window and looked out while the others all found places to sit. Gaara sat on one of the old chairs beside Seba. Vanez sat beside Kurda and watched him. Darren was standing, staring at Vancha. While Pucilla stood on her own in one of the may corners.

"So what now?" Gaara asked

"Well, he wasn't kidding" Vancha said "They have us suurounded"

"Nice going" he growled at Kurda

"It's not my fault! I didnt even do anything!" Kurda shouted

"Calm down Kurda" Vanez sighed

"I will not!" he shouted "For all the bloody good its done me! I might as well have stayed bloody dead and in that stupid lake!"

With that he turned around and stormed from the room, slamming the door. It shook and looked ready to collapse but managed to stay there. Everyone was silent when suddenly Vanez walked over and slapped Gaara around the head.

"Ow!" he shouted

Kurda heard him shout from halfway down the stairs but he didnt care. He was so annoyed and angry and pissed!

_"Calm down Kurda, it's fine" Harkat said_

"f*ck off!" Kurda snapped

"Young man!" snapped a voice "This a church!"

Kurda looked around to see the priest. He was lighting candles just behind the stairs when Kurda came down and swore. Kurda blushed and heard Harkat snigger but ignored him.

"I am sorry" he nodded

"It is alright..."

"Priest..." Kurda began

"Please" he smiled, warming up the Kurda slightly "Call me Mathew"

"Mathew" he smiled and looked up "Could you tell me about this witch everyone is talking about?"

"I could... But you might not like it"

"I do not mind" Kurda insisted

"Alright then... follow me" he led Kurda along.

*****

"Do you recognise this statue?" Mathew asked Kurda as he walked down the ile towards a man hung on a large cross, his head low.

"No I have seen it before but I do not know what it is" Kurda said

"He was a very famous man, thought one can hardly call him a man, most refer to him as God" Mathew explained "Most people didnt think he was right, some thought he was insane because he refused to show his powers to non-believers. Some said he was a witch, others just said that he was crazy or a witch"

"I see" Kurda nodded, he didnt see how any of this was relevant but he was polite and listened anyway

"It was very amazing at how he would not let anyone boss him around or tell him what to do" Mathew smiled up at the statue "You should not worry too much about names that people call you, or the way you are treated. No one knows the real you, even closest friends do not know everything, so no one had the right to truly judge"

"Oh... Um... Thank you" Kurda nodded

"There was a woman here a very long time ago, she was in a relationship with a young handsom man" Mathew explained "She was very beautiful but spent most of her time, locked up in her home, when oneday her husband was killed in a accident" he paused "He was found with a rope around his neck, hanging from a tree. The woman. Her name was Karea. She grew angry and when she did, bad things began to happen. People began to get hurt, anyone near her husband or her family. Shortly after the found out she was pregnant.

"The villagers decided that she was a danger, they held a meeting and chose to kill her before the baby was born, that way they could get rid of all witches. Unfortunatly for two things. The baby was being born on that exact moment. And also, a unknown source warned Karea what the villagers where planning to do. So she ran.

"Sadly she was caught. The baby was no where to be seen but they burned her at the stake" he explained sadly "The baby was never found and they assumed she dropped him and that he died or something. And thus ended the witches line... Or so they thought"

"What do you mean?" Kurda asked

"You look exactly like the son, you are a mix of Karea and her husband" Mathew nodded

"I do?" he blinked

"Yes I am afraid you do" he nodded

Kurda said nothing but looked up at the statue once again. Mathew said nothing as he watched the blond man. It was very strange for him to warm up to someone so quickly but there was something about this man's eyes. The kidness inside them that made him instantly likeable.

"You will be stuck here for a while" Mathew said

"I gathered" Kurda sighed

"You can stay as long as you want but like I say, who knows how long he will wait" Mathew nodded

Kurda stared at his feet, he felt like this was all his fault. He really felt like he should have never come back, maybe then none of this would have happened. Mathew watched him silently as they stood there in silence, waiting.

Then finally Mathew said "Kurda... May I ask a question?"

"Of course" Kurda looked at him

"Do you believe in supernatural creatures... like demons and vampires and werewolves?"

"Hmm. I never thought about it" Kurda lied

"Well you should" Mathew nodded strictly

"Um I will" Kurda blinked and blushed slightly

Mathew nodded again and looked foward at the statue once more. Kurda coughed awkwardly.

"May I ask what you believe in?" Kurda asked

"I believe in quite a lot, I suppose that to every good thing such as God and Jesus, there must be a evil thing born, even if we are too afraid to admit it" Mathew said

Kurda looked down at his feet and thought hard

"It is getting light and you have been travelling for a long time, you should get to bed" he said slowly "Dont worry about noise, quite a few people here have a night job"

"Alright, thank you for everything" he nodded

Mathew nodded and watched as Kurda turned around and headed back upstairs to the others again. He sighed knowing that sooner or later they would have to leave, and when they did he would be waiting and ready for them.

Someone stepped out of the shadows, it was a young girl with very dark skin and black hair, she wore only an orange dress and no shoes or socks.

"Why are you being so kind to him?" she asked

"Because" Mathew sighed "I know what is planned for the child. And he did nothing wrong to our people yet so there is no reason for him to be treated and punished so harshly"

"You still do not like Varcen do you" she sighed "You still do not like his ways and you still want to fight him off. Even though you know you could very well be killed by him"

"Maybe" he sighed and headed off to put out the candles "Get to bed Claira, we will talk tomorrow at day time"

"I think I shall feed for them, it has been a while since I had travellers blood" Claira smirked

"Leave them be for tonight Claira... I promised them saftey and I keep my promises"

* * *

**_Sorry about the lack of updates, I have been on holiday but now I am back!!! Please review and I will put the chapters up!_**


	8. Caught

Tital: Hell Fire  
Summery: A few vampires go to an old town and the villagers recognise Kurda. Now they want his head. Spoilers and a little twist thing where I change what happens at the lake of souls.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: Kurda fans!  
Goal: To do this story!

* * *

:-:Chapter 8:-:

Kurda woke first, once again by Harkat. He was shouting loudly in his head and Kurda moaned sitting up. He looked around at the others and they were all still asleep on the ground. The sun was just setting now. It was still rather bright but Kurda was bored and wanted to be out and about. He looked back at the others and made his way to the window, climbing out.

Just when he was about to jump down he stopped and remembered. There were at least ten guards by the front door alone. He remembered that he was not to leave but this just made him smirk a little.

_"I shouldn't risk it Kurda"_ came Harkat

"They are just a few humans. No need to worry, I will be gone and back before they even realize" Kurda assured him

And with that he swung around and jumped onto the building beside the church. He ducked a little low and walked along the roof, then jumped onto the roof beside it. He jumped down a very dark alley and slipped behind a bin as some guards passed.

He slipped out and walked down the shops when he came by a bakerys. He frowned and looked around quickly. Nearly all of the shops were open, and most of the people were actually out. He looked away quickly so no one would recognise him and frowned.

"Why are there so many people out and open at night" Kurda whispered

_"Who knows, maybe they are weird folk"_ Harkat said

"Seems suspicious to me" he mumbled

"Sir" came a voice making him jump "Can I help you?"

Kurda looked around to see a young man standing there, when the man saw who it was he jumped and shouted loudly. This of course drew attention to some of the guards. One of them recognised Kurda imediantly and ran at him, the others took a second but followed his pursuit.

Kurda ran back into the alley and climbed up but they followed at a speed that matched his. They climbed at such skill it surpassed his, but it was still an amazing suprise when they managed to grab a hold of his hair and tug him back. He fell and both him and Harkat yelled in pain.

They punched out and jumped to his feet again, running as fast as he could, leaping down into another alley and back out into the busy streets. Hoping to lose them.

The crowd shouted as he pushed passed but he ignored their complaints and ran. They followed him and although they were just as fast he was able to dodge in and out of the crowd while they bumped into people.

Then someone was in front of him, he was going to push passed them but they were as big and hard as a brick wall and he just ended up falling backwards. Kurda st up and looked through the crowd to see the one and only Varcen in front of him. Smirking very happily.

"Well, well, well... Look who we have here"

****Vanez woke second a little while after Kurda had left. He sat up and shook the others awake, yawning and scratching himself for a few minutes before he realized that Kurda was missing.

"Hay... where's Kurda?" he asked the others

"I dunno" Gaara grumbled "And I dont care"

"I have not seen him since last night" Pucilla said

"Lets go and see if he is down in the Church" Vancha mumbled as he stood

"How can you all have slept so well" Darren moaned "My poor back"

"Quit complaining" Vancha laughed "Build up some decent back bones"

They all stretched for a second before making their ways down the long stairs and back in the large open Chruch. There were quite a few people now, all walking slowly and sitting down on the wooden benches each side of the isle. The priest Mathew was standing by the side, flicking through a bible, it was so strange... Why were they all here at Night? And why were they all glaring at the vampires?

Vancha walked calmly over to him, not noticing the strange things that were happening around them. He walked over and patted Mathew's shoulder, making him jump and scowl at the large man.

"May I help you?" he asked

"yeah you can, have you seen the blond one, Kurda, around here? We seem to have misplaced him somewhere" Vancha grinned

"Misplaced?" Mathew blinked "Well he has not been down here..." he hesitated "He would not have left the Church, would he?"

"...Possible" Vancha mumbled

"The idiot!" Mathew hissed "He'll be hunted down!"

"What do you mean?" Vancha frowned

"Look, I warned Kurda, he is not in the good to be out running around, he must come back right now" Mathew said, suddenly in panick.

"Kurda can handle a few people" Vancha chuckled

"No he cannot! These people are very dangerous!" Mathew snapped

"Calm down would ya" Vancha sighed "We'll go look for him if you are that worried"

"You cant!" he shouted, finally drawing attention. He blushed and pulled Vancha and the others away, hissing at them "You cannot just run around now, these people are after you and if they catch you, you will be in a lot of trouble. Do you understand?!"

"yes sir" Vancha scowled, he didnt like being spoken to like a child "Then what are we suppose to do? Leave him out there until he is caught and killed?!"

"Oh, he wont be killed" Mathew said gravely "Not straight away anyway"

"Then what will happen?" Vanez asked walking over

"He will be tortured for information, and then he will be burned at the stake in front of the whole time" Mathew whispered

They stared at him open horror and Silence as the charolers began to sing.

* * *

**_Sorry about the lack of updates, I have been on holiday but now I am back!!! But seriously, sorry if it takes me a while, I barley ever got on because of my mum and younger sister. Please review and I will put the chapters up!_**


	9. Vampires!

Tital: Hell Fire  
Summery: A few vampires go to an old town and the villagers recognise Kurda. Now they want his head. Spoilers and a little twist thing where I change what happens at the lake of souls.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: Kurda fans!  
Goal: To do this story!

* * *

:-:Chapter 8:-:

"Alright so we split up and then we head out looking for him" Vancha said

"Right" they all nodded

And with that, each one of them climbed out the small window, onto a balcony, and in pairs split up in their own direction, looking for Kurda. No one really knew where to look so they planned to look everywhere. They were set into the pairs of Darren and Vancha, Seba and Gaara and finally Vanez and Pucilla.

Darren was very worried and followed Vancha were ever he thought best to look. They searched along the roofs first but couldnt see anything. They ducked low so as to avoid being seen. Then they quietly walked into the nearest hotels and resturants, asking about. Some didnt notice a thing about them but one had his thoughts so they quickly left. It seemed the people mainly recognised Kurda and had a problem with him rather than them and they had no luck in finding him.

Seba was very annoyed at being stuck with Gaara but did his best not to show it. They looked around the streets, wearing a lot of clothes so no one would see them. They kept their eyes out but no sign of Kurda appeared anywhere. Gaara began to annoy Seba even more by passing comments about how they were not so bad off without him. But he knew he had to put up with it, so instead he just continued to walk.

Vanez didnt mind Pucilla too much. She was rather nice and didnt keep pestering him. They decided to check around the outside of town, in case anyone was coming or going that may help them. Unfortunatly they saw no one. They thought quietly for a minute before heading back to the church in hopes that the others had found him.

They were all disapointed when they realized no one had found Kurda. And then worry began to set in. No one spoke for a while before Vancha said they needed to look deeper now.

"What do you mean?" Pucillia asked

"We need to ask around, find places were we are not meant to go and go in them, ignore all rules and look everywhere we can for him" Vancha explained

"How are we ment to do that?" Gaara smirked

"We are vampires" Vanez smirked back "We can do that"

"You're a lil cocky" Gaara noted

"And you're a lil bas-" Vanez begun

"Vanez!" Seba snapped "There is a child present" he nodded to Darren

"I bet he's heard worse" Vanez grumbled but kept quiet

"Are we going in pairs again?" Pucilla asked

"It would be quicker to go on our own but safer to go in pairs..." Vancha noted

"I say those that want to go with a partner can, those that want to be on their own, again they can" Vanez said "But its your choice" he said to Vancha and Darren "You two are in charge here dont forget"

"True..." Vancha said then asked "Who wants to go on their own"

Vanez and Gaara both raised their hands, Pucilla took a minute before joining them.

"Alrigh then" Vancha said "You lot go on your own, but Seba, Darren and I will stick together"

They all nodded

They all headed out again once more.

This time was no more successful than the last time. At least until Vanez was walking passed to hear a blond witch had been captured by Varcen. It was a long shot but then it was worth it.

First he had to find out where they would put Kurda. He chose to check where Varcen lived, in case there were cells in or near by it.

The luck of the vampires was with him and shortly while he was running by he saw Varcen, exit a small cell like prison, it was very small and looked like it hell about two people inside. He would have thought nothing from this but Varcen was carrying Kurda's coat.

His heart beat hard against his chest but he ignored it and waited for Varcen and his men to disapear. When they were gone he made his way over to the door. He had a good hunch there would be guards inside, but they wouldnt be that much of a problem.

Vanez slipped around and peered through a window into the cells. There he saw six guards inside one of the small rooms beside a door. He moved on to a crack and peered in. In an even smaller room, held Kurda, in the corner, shirtless and shaking.

The breath caught in Vanez's throat and his eyes widened as he peered into the room. Biting his lower lip he began to think hard.

Shrugging his shoulders he brought his hand back and sent it right through the wall of the building. He pulled back and punched a little higher up, then to one side. He heard them shouting on the other side and knew they would be in the room now, but as far as he could see it, they were just some humans he could take them.

But then he felt one of them grab his arm and pull. He was pulled right through the wall, bringing some bricks with him. Vanez shouted as he hit the ground hard and looked up. It was one of the many guards that had been in the other room, only he was much stronger than any human Vanez had ever meet and he was smirking like it had been no big deal.

"What the hell are you?!" Vanez growled

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out" he grinned sickly

Vanez looked around but saw that they had rushed Kurda from the room. He then looked back up at the man standing over him again.

"You... Your blood" he gasped suddenly "But you cant be!"

"Oh... But we are" he grinned showing sharp grey teeth

"You're... Vampires?!" Vanez gasped before the man above him leant down and breathed out the gas, knocking him out in seconds after breathing it in.

* * *

**_Sorry about the lack of updates, I have been on holiday but now I am back!!! But seriously, sorry if it takes me a while, I barley ever got on because of my mum and younger sister. Please review and I will put the chapters up!_**


End file.
